This invention relates to a burglar-proof padlock protecting device and more particularly to a padlock protector or shield capable of enclosing a padlock shackle, hasp and staple in such a manner that they cannot be readily tampered or assaulted with instruments such as sledge hammers, bolt cutters, chisels and prying bars.
Another object of the invention is to provide a padlock protecting device adaptable for direct attachment upon a hasp such that upon fitting the hasp over a staple and securing with a padlock, the protecting device shields the padlock from tampering and assault as mentioned above.